In Which Gendry is Absolutely Terrified
by GendryandAryabelongtogether
Summary: Sequel/Part Prequel to Let's Not Go There (Did I Just Go There in the show section). During the night at his flat while his girlfriend sleeps, Gendry reminisces, quite painfully, on how he met said girlfriend's family members.


**A/N: So I've had a few requests to do a sequel to Let's Not Go There/Did I Just Go There, so here it is, right on time for Christmas! This can be read alone or with the prequel, it's up to you. It's set two months after LNGT/DIJGT. Enjoy and review :D **

**Gendry: **

Gendry Waters felt as though he had gone through the seven hells for his fuck buddy of six months slash girlfriend of five months, all in the name of gaining the approval of her various family members. He looked over at said teenager-who-wouldn't-be-an-adult-for-seven-months and pulled her to him; she sighed contentedly and turned to snuggle into him. Gendry envied her ability to sleep easily; he doubted he had slept properly since Arya's mother had caught them in a not-so-innocent position.

**Meeting Catelyn Stark:**

"Gods, Gendry," Arya groaned as Gendry took one of her nipples in his mouth, steadily fucking her on her desk. He lived for these moments: when Arya got that look in her eye that told him she wanted to try something new. He was enjoying this experience immensely, the smell of her surrounding him, her nails digging into his back and scalp, the way she moaned sweetly as he gave her pleasure…he felt a tugging at his head and kissed her deeply, quickening his pace as he felt his climax building-

"ARYA STARK WHAT YOU DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" a woman screamed and Gendry pulled away from Arya to see a middle aged woman who could only be her mother.

Well, fuck.

"Mum!" Arya cried, looking at Catelyn Stark.

"What is the meaning of this?" Catelyn shouted, looking between Gendry, still nestled between Arya's thighs and at Arya.

"Turn around!" Arya exclaimed. "We need to get dressed!" Catelyn glared at Gendry who saw his life flash in front of his eyes and he numbly dressed with Arya, a deep coat of embarrassment settling over him. "Okay." Arya and Gendry followed Catelyn downstairs to the living room and sat on a couch, though Catelyn paced.

"What in the name of the Seven were you doing?" she snapped, looking at Arya. Gendry was too busy trying to calm his heart to help her.

"What does it look like we were doing?" Arya asked calmly. Gendry calmed slightly; Arya had this in the bag.

"What I want to know," Catelyn said shakily, "is who exactly this man is and why he was in your room." Arya sighed impatiently at this and Gendry could see warning lights flashing in his mind.

"Okay," Arya said with forced patience, "this is Gendry. He's a…friend of mine."

"Friend?" Catelyn asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," Arya said. "You see, when a woman and man are very good friends and need an outlet to release sexual frustration, they-"

"Do not play smart with me Young Lady," Catelyn said coldly. "You, boy," she snapped and Gendry looked at her. "Name."

"Gendry Waters," Gendry answered obligingly. He shared a quick look with Arya who looked resigned as she took his hand.

"How did you come to be in my daughter's bedroom?" Gendry swallowed nervously.

"We…that is to say…she and I…we…" Arya rolled her eyes at Gendry's stammers and turned to face her mother.

"We're friends with benefits," she said casually. "Or fuck buddies if you prefer." Catelyn looked disgusted at this bit of information.

"And how old are you?" she asked coldly. Gendry took a reassuring breath before answering.

"Twenty-two, Mrs Stark," he said with forced calm. Catelyn ran a hand through her hair and paced again. Gendry went to say something but stopped when Arya squeezed his hand and shook her head slightly. After a couple of minutes silence, Gendry decided to just go for it. He turned to Arya and saw she looked slightly confused.

"Be my girlfriend?" he asked quietly. Arya smiled at him and nodded.

"It's about time you got the balls to ask," she murmured. Gendry looked at Catelyn who stopped and stared at the two of them and Gendry steeled the last of his courage.

"I never meant to make it look like I was disrespecting anyone," he explained. "It just…happened." Catelyn closed her eyes and looked at Arya.

"You are grounded until the day I die," she said quietly. "But considering I was in a similar position when I was your age, I can't stop you dating him." She turned to Gendry. "If you hurt her, you will wish you had never been born," she added.

… ….

The only experience worse than being caught having sex with his teenage friend by her mother was being caught having sex with his teenage girlfriend by her father. Gendry had never felt so terrified as when he was sitting opposite Ned Stark, waiting to be killed, maimed or arrested but somehow it had seemed like he had forgotten Gendry was there and that left him and Arya to finish what they had started, though they were much quieter that time.

…**...**

**Meeting Jon and Robb Stark and Theon Greyjoy:**

Gendry and Arya were enjoying the last few minutes of her freedom to themselves in the back of Gendry's car. Most of Arya's clothing had mysteriously disappeared and Gendry thought this was the perfect end to their date. Gendry kissed across Arya's collarbone to her shoulder and trailed kisses to her breasts, revelling in her gasp. He pulled away and kissed her pulse point softly. "Gods I love you," he whispered. He had said it without thinking and he regretted them instantly when Arya tensed on him.

"What?" Arya whispered, leaning back to look at him. Gendry swallowed nervously.

"I love you," he said softly, trying to show her his emotions. Arya must have seen something because she relaxed on him and snuggled into his neck.

"I love you too, you idiot," she said against his shoulder. She pulled back and kissed him as she had never kissed him before…his hand was wandering down her jeans and Arya shuddered as he touched her; she ground on his fingers as they slipped inside her-"

The car door opened and they pulled away with a gasp, Arya groaning in frustration as Gendry retreated his hand from her jeans. She glared at the intruder. "Jon, Robb, Theon," she said angrily. "Has anyone ever told you that you have the worst timing in all of Westeros?" Gendry tensed. This was Jon, Robb and Theon. Jon Stark. Robb Stark. Theon Greyjoy. Arya's older brothers. He sensed a pattern forming and he didn't like it at all.

_Good bye, Life. It was nice knowing you. _Gendry didn't know how he would survive this time. He chanced a glance at Arya's brothers and could see they were quickly getting over the shock of finding them.

"Get out of that car, now," the dark haired one –Jon – said in a shaky voice.

"I don't think I will, thanks," Arya said. "You interrupted something very good here and I'd like to finish."

"Arya," Gendry said quietly. "You should go." Arya snapped her gaze to him and he saw her expression turn stony.

"Fine," she said, getting her bra and shirt back on. "Fine then. I guess I'll just have to take care of myself tonight." Gendry's cock twitched at the image of Arya touching herself and he leaned back and groaned.

"Don't be like that," he said, watching her climb out of the car and push past her brothers. "Ar-"

"Shut up," Arya snapped, glaring at him. Gendry was alarmed that she seemed close to tears. "Just fuck off Gendry." She stormed inside the house and Gendry got his shirt on and got out of the car as well.

"You must be Arya's boyfriend mum and dad told us about," Robb said coolly, sizing him up. "You look a lot older than our seventeen-year-old sister."

"I'm twenty-two," Gendry said, starting to get a little sick of sounding like a broken record. "And just for the record, your parents okayed us going out tonight so-"

"I don't think they'd have approved of it if they saw what we saw," Theon interrupted, raising his eyebrows.

"They've caught us doing worse than that," Gendry said impatiently. There was a moment of silence and Gendry closed his eyes. _You fucking idiot. They're really going to kill you now._

"Do you mean to tell us…" Jon trailed off and glared at him. "You pervert! What the fuck are you thinking, treating our sister like she's some whore!" Gendry glared at Jon and stood tall, proud of his six-inch advantage in height.

"Don't ever call her that again!" he shouted, not caring that this was his girlfriend's older, very protective brother he was yelling at. "You don't know a fucking thing about us or our relationship so back off!" He was pushed back by Robb and noticed Theon was smirking at the scene.

"She's our little sister!" Robb shouted. "She's not even eighteen yet!"

"Your parents know everything!" Gendry yelled, pushing back. "Talk to them if you have a problem, or better yet, face your sister and let her rip you all to pieces for thinking she can't take care of herself!" Robb stepped back and Gendry was glad to see a hint of fear in his gaze.

"He's got a point you know," Theon said casually. "Remember the last time you tried to protect her?" Robb and Jon looked at each other and Theon walked up to Gendry.

"Sorry about before, had to do a little scare tactic," he said before holding his hand out. "I'm Theon."

"Gendry," Gendry replied stiffly. Theon retracted his hand and crossed his arms.

"In my opinion," he said, "those two idiots haven't realised that Sansa and Arya are all grown up now. Arya's old enough to know who she wants to fuck and I'm telling you, if you weren't straight and if I wasn't with a girl I'm in love with, I would be jumping you right now."

"Right," Gendry said with a nod. "Is that your way of telling me I'm hot?"

"You betcha," Theon said with a wink. "Just take care of her alright?"

"I will," Gendry promised. Theon smirked and turned to Robb and Jon. He knocked their heads together, resulting in grunts of pain.

"He braved us," Theon said before turning back to Gendry. "I'm going out for a pint. Care to join?"

"Why not?" Gendry asked with a shrug. "I'll take you to the pub I met Arya. I'm friendly with the barman; he'll give us a drink for free."

"I like him already," Theon said with a smile. He got in the car and Robb and Jon hesitated before joining. Gendry threw a concerned look at Arya's bedroom window and they all noticed.

"We'll apologise to her in the morning," Jon told him. "We'll make sure she forgives you." Gendry nodded and got into the driver's seat before driving them to the pub, marvelling again at his luck of survival.

…**.**

Robb, Jon and Theon, it turned out, were cool guys who had started respecting him as soon as he stood up to them. They bonded over beer and pool and the drunken Gendry had confessed, weeping, that he was in love with their sister, that it wasn't just sex and that he just wanted to be with her. He didn't know for sure, but he thought he had gained their approval after that drunken display of devotion. He had woken up on the Starks' couch, so he didn't think he had done anything to piss them off at least.

…**.**

**Meeting Sansa Stark:**

Gendry pulled up to Winterfell Manor and checked his reflection nervously. He was taking Arya out to dinner for the first time and he had chosen a slightly fancy restaurant for the simple reason that they served Arya's favourite food. He was dressed in a black dress shirt and black pants with black polished shoes and his hair was a little neater than the usual rolled-out-of-bed-look he usually sported. He took a deep breath and got out of the car, taking the strawberry-filled chocolates Arya had mentioned were her mother's favourites and walked up the long drive to the front door and rang the bell, waiting slightly impatiently. The door opened, revealing Catelyn Stark. She looked at him appraisingly, pursing her lips at the sight of his hair and stepped back to let him inside. Gendry handed her the chocolates and Catelyn softened slightly.

"Thank you Gendry," she said kindly. "Sit down."

"Thanks," Gendry said nervously, sitting down on one of the couches. Catelyn left and came back a moment later with a gin and tonic, handing it to him. Gendry drank gratefully and when he was finished, Catelyn attacked his hair with a comb.

"Sansa's upstairs putting some finishing touches on Arya," she said conversationally. "She's very excited to meet you."

"Is she?" Gendry asked as Catelyn finished combing his hair. He stood and started pacing.

"Don't be nervous," Catelyn said. "Arya's very excited for tonight."

"Are you sure about that?" Gendry asked. "The place I'm taking her isn't exactly her style. I just know they serve really good steak."

"Then she will love it," Catelyn assured him. "Bring her back by midnight."

"I will," Gendry promised. He paused and looked at the stairs, his jaw dropping at the sight of Arya IN A FUCKING DRESS coming down. She was dressed in red, the dress reaching mid-thigh with criss-crosses on the back. She was wearing black heels with them, her hair straightened and a touch of makeup on her. "Wow," he whispered, taking her in. Arya went up to him and closed his mouth, trying to hide her smirk before turning to the person Gendry hadn't noticed. He deduced this must be Sansa.

"You must be the guy Arya hasn't shut up about all bloody week," she said, walking forward, her eyes roaming his body.

"Yes," Gendry answered. "And you must be Sansa." He shook her hand with a smile.

"Wow, if you weren't my sister's boyfriend I would claim you for myself," Sansa told him and Gendry turned to Arya.

"First Theon, now Sansa? What is it with your family?" he teased. Arya shrugged with a smile and took his hand, allowing him to lead her to the door.

"You're charming when you want to be," she said. She checked him out and pursed her lips before messing his hair up. "Much better." She smiled sweetly and went out the door. Gendry turned to Sansa and she shrugged.

"You chose her," she said. "Enjoy being a whipped man." Gendry smiled and winked at her.

"Already do," he said before following Arya out.

….

Sansa made Gendry a little uncomfortable with the light flirty tone she used in her voice, but he thought she was a nice enough person. He was glad she stopped her friend Margaery from coming on too strongly though – if she hadn't stopped Margaery from trying to get in his pants, he was sure Arya would be on trial for murder.

…...

**Meeting Bran Stark:**

Gendry was having a guys night in with Lommy, Hot Pie, Jon, Robb and Theon and he pulled up to the Starks' manor at six. He knocked on the door where it was answered by a kid in a wheelchair.

"Who are you?" the kid asked. Gendry placed him at about fourteen and decided this must be Bran, Arya's little brother.

"I'm Gendry," Gendry answered. "I'm here for your older brothers."

"They're out at the moment," Bran said with a shrug. "It's just me and Arya right now."

"Right," Gendry said. "Where is she?" Bran looked at him suspiciously before recognition flashed in his eyes.

"You're that guy mum and dad wanted to kill," he said in surprise. "That's brave of you, coming back here."

"Considering I've been dating your sister for the past couple of months, I like to think they've moved past that sentiment," Gendry said casually. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Bran answered, wheeling his chair back. "So, what are you doing with Arya?" he asked. Gendry entered the house and followed Bran to the living room, sitting on the couch.

"She's my girlfriend," Gendry answered, thoroughly confused by the question.

"I mean, what can you possibly hope to gain?" Bran asked him. "She's a lot younger than you and a major tomboy-"

"I care about her," Gendry explained, bristling. C_are about her_ was only the understatement of the century. "I don't care about her age-"

"I think you do," Bran said wisely. "I think a small part of you wishes that she's an adult."

"You've known me for two minutes," Gendry said, thoroughly annoyed now. "I don't care about her age, I only care that she's my girlfriend and that she's an awesome person to hang out with." Bran raised his eyebrows and sat back in his wheelchair.

"So you don't care she's underage?" he asked. "You don't care that you'll probably be judged for years, until she's deemed old enough by society to be in a relationship with you?"

"Why are you so smart?" Gendry asked incredulously.

"I do a lot of thinking," Bran answered with a shrug. "My mind is one of the only body parts I have that actually works. You seem like a cool guy, but hurt my sister and you will wish you-"

"Had never been born," Gendry finished for him. "I've had this talk with your parents, Robb, Jon, Theon, Sansa and Arya herself. I've got the message." The door opened and Theon, Robb and Jon entered, carrying a bag of what looked like alcohol, three large boxes of wingdings and a handful of movies.

"Ready for our guys' night?" Jon asked him with a smile before looking at Bran. "You can come too if you want Bran."

"Nah," Bran replied, wheeling himself to the chair-lift. "I've had my dose of idiocy for the day." He looked pointedly at Gendry, who blushed as Theon, Robb and Jon laughed.

…**.**

Bran, it transpired, was a pretty cool kid with an active imagination and a whole lot of intelligence. He enjoyed learning things and teaching them as well – Gendry, when he found time to be in Bran's company, had learned the history of the Stark Family, the history of the North, the history of the Old Gods and had also had his mind probed many times when Bran decided to go into 'psych mode'. These experiences resulted in Gendry escaping by giving Bran more information on Arya than what was probably appropriate, but it did the trick and allowed Gendry to sneak successfully into Arya's room whenever he visited (only when her parents and older brothers weren't home of course).

…**.**

Gendry was happy – his girlfriend was in love with him and he felt the same for her, he had gained the approval of her parents, older brothers, older sisters and younger brother and he was invited to every now and again.

Through all this, he had found it odd that he hadn't met Rickon Stark yet and from everyone's accounts, the eleven-year-old seemed to be a mini male version of Arya – just as wild and mischievous as she was at that age and begging to hang out with the 'older brothers'.

Gendry had relaxed with Arya – since their escapade in his car on one of their dates that had resulted in him meeting her brothers, they had not been caught by anyone.

Gendry climbed through Arya's open window and greeted her with a kiss before pulling away and joining her in the bed.

"We've never done this before," Arya whispered with a bright smile. Gendry propped himself on his elbow and looked at her incredulously.

"Who have you been dating?" he asked quietly. Arya giggled and Gendry shushed her, looking in fear at the door.

"I mean, we've never done this when my parents are here too," she murmured. Gendry felt ice-cold fear flood through his veins, though he was still turned on by the risk of being caught.

"What are you doing to me?" he breathed. "What have I gotten myself into?" Arya giggled again and Gendry kissed her.

They woke the next morning, naked and in each other's arms and Arya climbed out of bed and put her clothes back on. Gendry woke and watched her dress before sitting upright in cold fear. "I stayed all night," he whispered, wide eyed as he looked at her. Arya bit her lip and Gendry got out of bed, redressing and going for the window.

"No," Arya whispered. "Hide in the closet. Everyone will be leaving soon." Gendry nodded and hid in the closet, Arya closing the door most of the way, leaving a gap for Gendry to see the bed.

He waited for about ten minutes before he heard raised voices and, curious, he edged his way to the door and opened it slowly.

"-BETTE SMITH SAW GENDRY CLIMBING THROUGH YOUR WINDOW LAST NIGHT SO DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" Ned roared and Gendry felt the blood drain from his face. _You idiot, you weren't fucking careful enough! _

"IT WAS DARK OUT!" Arya shouted back. "AND SHE'S OLD AND BLIND AS A BAT – GENDRY DID NOT SNEAK INTO MY ROOM LAST NIGHT AND THERE IS NO PROOF WHATSOEVER THAT HE DID! YOU ALL THINK I'M SOME SLUT OR SOMETHING AND YOU'RE BELIEVING THAT I CAN'T GO ONE FUCKING NIGHT WITHOUT HIM!"

"WE HAVE TOLERATED YOU DATING HIM, BUT SPENDING THE NIGHT WITH HIM UNDER OUR ROOF, AGAINST OUR RULES IS A STEP TOO FAR!" Ned shouted. "I HAVE A MIND TO BAN YOU FROM SEEING HIM!"

"YOU CAN'T-"

"YOU ARE UNDER EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD YOUNG LADY!" Ned interrupted her protests. "I CAN BAN HIM IF I SEE FIT AND IF HE IS TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOU THIS WAY, I DON'T THINK HE'S RIGHT FOR YOU!" Gendry closed the door, not wanting to hear anything else and sat on the bed.

The door opened and Gendry stood, his heart hammering as he saw the young boy with auburn hair and playful grey eyes and knew at once that this was the elusive Rickon.

"Sneak out the window," he said quietly. He checked over his shoulder and closed the door and led Gendry to the window. "Make sure you're quick and when you're out, run like all the seven hells are chasing you and get to your car."

"What about Arya?" Gendry asked.

"I'll sort everything out," Rickon said. "Dad wants to kill you, his face is all red and he's shouting himself hoarse at Arya-"

"I heard," Gendry said bitterly. Rickon put his hand on Gendry's shoulder.

"Dad will come around," Rickon assured him. "He likes you, but because you're dating Arya, he pretends otherwise. But Gendry…" Rickon looked at him, looking remarkably like Arya with the same determined stare. "Hurt my sister and I'll let my dog chew that pretty face of yours off." Of all the threats he had received, Gendry feared the kid's one the most.

"Got it," he said. Rickon smiled at him.

"I think we're going to be great friends," he said mischievously. There was the sound of footsteps and pleading. "Just so you know," Rickon said in a rush, "I want the new Fable game." Gendry got the hint and got out of the window, hiding underneath the sill and pausing when he heard the door bang open.

"Daddy-"

"He's not here dad," Rickon said. "I just searched. Arya was telling the truth for once."

"What?" Ned asked disbelievingly.

"See daddy?" Arya said. "I told you Mrs Smith is off her rocker. Gendry's not here." Gendry heard the sound of retreating footsteps and then looked up when Rickon and Arya looked down at him.

"Rickon, you're my new favourite brother," Arya said with a smile to said boy.

"I'm so getting you that game you want," Gendry promised him. "You're the best, Kid."

"Don't ever forget it," Rickon said with a smirk. "Get going before dad comes back up." Gendry looked at Arya.

"We are never doing that again," he vowed. Arya smiled and winked at him.

"Yes we are," she argued playfully. "Go now. I love you."

"Love you too," Gendry replied. "Only that could have made me risk my life like that." Arya laughed as Gendry climbed down and ran full-pelt to his car, starting the engine and driving home.

…

"What are you thinking?" Arya asked sleepily, stirring beside him.

"Just about how I met all of your family members," Gendry replied with a slight shudder. "Rickon is still by far my favourite Stark." Arya propped herself up on her elbows and Gendry knew she did that deliberately so her breasts were showing.

"Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "So there's no one else you would rather have as a favourite?" Gendry gulped and tore his eyes away from her chest, looking at her face.

"I'm sure," he said. Arya pushed him on his back and straddled him, nudging his erection and smirking.

"_He_ doesn't seem to agree on who your favourite is," she murmured.

"Alright, alright," Gendry said with a groan as she squeezed his cock. "You and Rick are both my favourites."

"Not good enough, Ser Waters," Arya teased, moving infuriatingly against him. Gendry sucked in a breath.

"You are my favourite," he whispered. He turned them over and Arya gasped in surprise and pleasure as he entered her. "And Rickon is a very, very close second." All conversation stopped after that.

**A/N: So this is the sequel to Let's Not Go There/Did I Just Go There, in which Gendry meets Arya's mother (which was a prequel) and then her siblings (which was the sequel). Poor Gendry and Arya, they hardly ever catch a break. Hope you enjoyed, let me know in a review or PM. This was surprisingly difficult to write, I couldn't decide on whether he meets them all at once or separately. Anyway. I'm updating a chapter on Loved Me Back to Life/From the Coma, the Wait is Over and I have slight writer's block with Living in King's Landing/The King's Landing Experience, but I'm hoping to overcome that. **

**Until next time :D**


End file.
